


Closing the Distance

by Sarah_M



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Challenge Response, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_M/pseuds/Sarah_M
Summary: Daniel and Carter have shifted closer together, discussing something that seems to be much more interesting than anything else they’d been doing previously. Backs turned, they both keep looking over their shoulders at him, whispering quietly between them before taking turns shooting more glances his way. The more frantic their manner becomes the more they pique his curiosity - really, it’s suspicious as hell.“What are the two of you conspiring about over there?” Jack asks with an inquisitive frown, taking a few steps closer to them.“Nothing,” they reply in unison, far too hastily to be at all close to the truth.





	Closing the Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fems/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FandomRevival](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FandomRevival) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [fems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fems/pseuds/fems) in the [FandomRevival](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FandomRevival) collection. 



> Another submission to the Old-School Porn Battle.
> 
>  **Prompt requested by fems**  
>  Aliens made them do it (faking or actual sex)
> 
> Also for the prompt requested by Anon for simulated sex.
> 
> Not sure if this truly counts as "Aliens made them do it"? If it doesn't - you can have it anyway!
> 
> Thank you to my beta - my works would make less sense without you.

This is the least exciting mission they’ve been on in a very long time.

Well, technically that opinion remains in the eyes of the beholder - ‘cause if you asked Daniel he’d tell you digging around in the ruins in the middle of a forest planet is _so_ fun. Jack on the other hand, would wholeheartedly disagree.

There is only so much he can do to entertain himself. Teal’c bested him on three rounds of scissors-paper-rock to score a perimeter check - lucky bastard. Daniel has been keeping himself busy for hours reading inscriptions, scribbling notes, and taking rubbings or video footage. An assurance from him that this is all something left behind by the Ancient’s is the singular thing he finds remotely noteworthy. Carter is hovering near what she thinks is a power source within one of the stone pillars - he’s hoping for a weapons find. Until one of them starts jumping up and down confirming that, he’s still sticking with the description he finds most personally accurate about this place; boring.

Wandering aimlessly around the stony area keeps getting him into trouble - he’s been scolded twice for touching anything of “possible significance”. He’s fresh out of ideas. Should have bought playing cards.

Eventually he notices that Daniel and Carter have shifted closer together, discussing something that seems to be much more interesting than anything else they’d been doing previously. Backs turned, they both keep looking over their shoulders at him, whispering quietly between them before taking turns shooting more glances his way. The more frantic their manner becomes the more they pique his curiosity - really, it’s suspicious as hell.

“What are the two of you conspiring about over there?” Jack asks with an inquisitive frown, taking a few steps closer to them.

“Nothing,” they reply in unison, far too hastily to be at all close to the truth.

“Liars.” He advances towards them.

“Don’t!” They both rush out, holding their hands up as if to stop him.

Sam’s face relaxes and she lets out a breathy, “ _Oh_.”

Daniel looks at her with an odd, kind of alarmed expression on his face, before he all but yells, “For the love of god Jack - _do not_ come any closer!”

Jack freezes. “Why? What’s going on?”

Sam presses her eyes closed. This is might be the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to her. Maybe if she closes her eyes so she can’t see him, then she can pretend he can’t see her.

“Carter?”

She doesn’t reply - staying silent and continuing to attempt to expand on her total lack of invisibility skills.

“Daniel?”

“Uhh,” he drawls out in hesitation, eyes flicking between his two team mates.

“Someone had better start talking or I’m taking another step.”

“No, no. I’d really, _really_ prefer that you didn’t do that,” Daniel says diplomatically.

“Start. Talking.”

“Okay… this is really uncomfortable for me…” Daniel mutters.

Sam’s eyes flash open at the comment and she throws Daniel a fiery glare. “Seriously?”

“Right. Yes. Worse for you obviously,” Daniel concedes quickly, hands gesturing surrender.

Teal’c picks this moment to return from his perimeter check.

“I’m waiting.” Jack taps his fingers against his P90 impatiently.

Daniel gives Sam a look of outright pity, before he starts explaining. “So… you’ve touched something over on the wall with the power source… and then Sam’s touched something on that wall with the power source… and now every time you come closer she gets uh, well… you know.”

“No. I don’t know.” He looks between the two of them again, still perplexed and becoming more annoyed at the rather vague explanation he’s been provided with. Though, he can’t help but note that Carter has a blush spreading rapidly up her neck to her cheeks.

“Aroused…” Daniel winces uneasily.

All four of them freeze.

Sam’s eyes squeezing tightly shut again.

Jack’s eyebrows shooting up, mouth slackened.

Daniel’s lips purse together firmly.

Teal’c’s raised eyebrow reaching new heights.

The silence stretches on for a few long beats.

“Right… well that’s a problem,” Jack remarks awkwardly.

“Brilliant observation,” Daniel says dryly.

Teal’c starts moving away from ruins again.

“Where are you going?” Jack asks his retreating form.

“To perform another perimeter check,” Teal’c replies in his usual succinct fashion.

“You just did that!”

“I am aware.”

“Coward,” Jack mutters, before turning his attention back to Daniel and Sam. “Well, this mission just got interesting fast wouldn’t you say?”

Neither reply, but he does become the new recipient of Carter’s annoyed glare. “So, what do we do to turn her off,” he stumbles on his words, “I mean, turn _it off_ ,” he winces again. “How do we make it stop?”

Daniel is clearly just as uncomfortable as he is. “Well, I’m almost done translating this section and hopefully that will tell us what we need to do. So why don’t you two just wait for a couple minutes and … not get too close?”

What a helpful suggestion.

Jack risks a glance over to his second in command; she seems about as tense as a person can be. Her eyes expertly avoid his - seems like her bootlaces are becoming deeply fascinating to her - as her fingers twist together with the hem of her pant pockets. When her eyes do finally meet his, he swallows hard, because the first thought that crosses his mind is wondering how much of an effect this device is having on her _right now_. Then he’s the one avoiding her stare - looking up at the trees around them, fingers tapping repetitively against his weapon, while he kicks at the dirt. Yes. Awkward. This is awkward.

From Daniel, there’s a lot of nodding, ‘uhuhs’, ‘hmms’, ‘I sees’ and ‘rights’ as he fingers over the inscriptions and checks his books for reference.

Jack can’t stop his foot from tapping, becoming increasingly more impatient. “Daniel!” he finally shouts at him exasperated.

“Okay! Yes. I’m done, I’m done.”

“Well?” Sam looks to him, hopeful.

“Well, I have either good or bad news,” Daniel announces.

“Don’t you mean good _and_ bad news?” Jack frowns.

“No, it’s either news you’ll find good or news you’ll find bad.”

“Daniel!” This time it’s Sam’s turn to be frustrated (like she’s not already).

“It can’t be turned off.”

Silence.

“Are you sure?” Sam stammers alarmed.

“Maybe you didn’t read it right,” Jack tries.

“This place isn’t quite what I thought it was. I mean, I was right - _it is_ a meeting place. It’s just more of a place for people to meet and share sex as opposed to meet and share knowledge.”

“Unbelievable,” Jack lets his head fall back, looking up at the sky shaking his head at the comic ridiculousness of this entire situation.

“It’s not going to last forever. You two just need to touch each other... and not necessarily, you know, _there,_ just anywhere will do.”

“What happens then?” Jack asks.

Daniel really shouldn’t need to answer that question, he replies only with a pointed look.

“Oh.” _Oh_ indeed. “Both of us?”

“Do you feel anything?”

“No.”

“Then I don’t think so. Seems like it’s either one person or the other - might have something to do with the order you guys touched the device in.”

“I can’t understand why this would be good news?” Sam frowns at Daniel, disregarding his clarifications.

Daniel pauses, considering his words, “Well, the Ancients hardly ever do things in halves. I expect it’s going to be really good.”

If looks could kill - Daniel would be dead. Again. “Not. Good. News. Daniel,” she grinds out.

“Okay, so we’re going with bad then,” Daniel concedes.

“Bunch of sex crazed maniacs. They won’t leave their weapons lying around for us to use but sex toys; _that_ they’re okay with,” Jack rants. Of all the things he thought they’d find today, this was the last thing on the list. In fact it wasn’t even on the list - it never made the cut.

“So,” Daniel starts, “I’m going to help Teal’c with that really, _really_ wide, perimeter check. Radio us… later on.” As he walks off, he pauses for a moment to turn back to them, “Just, uh - give me some time to get a little distance first.”

Like he needed to ask.

Once Daniel is out of sight and earshot, it’s Sam who speaks first. “This is all your fault you know.”

“My fault? How is this my fault?”

“You couldn’t bring yourself to not touch something for once?”

“Well if you hadn’t of touched it second, we wouldn’t be in this mess.” The thought suddenly occurs to him that there’s a good chance he could have been standing here with Daniel or Teal’c right now, so maybe he should stop complaining. But apparently he’s incapable of that level of self-restraint, “I really don’t think you’re in a position to sass me Carter,” he warns.

“Since I can assume that none of this is going into a report, I think if there was ever a time to get mouthy with you, now is it.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, really.”

He allows himself a sense of smugness and then takes a cocky two steps forward.

She whimpers, her posture faltering, quickly leaning against one of the large broken pillars beside her as she’s caught off guard by the unexpected increase of pleasure that reels at her.

“Care to revise?”

“Very funny,” she grits out, willing herself to stand again.

“Not the word I’d use to describe your predicament.”

“No,” she agrees breathily.

He lets out a long, thoughtful sigh. “There’s really no training that covers this scenario… so how do you want to do this?”

“I was under the impression you knew how to do this?”

“Cute,” he grins smug, “So, fast to get it over with or do you need me to go slow?”

He says it as if this is business as usual and _it’s not._ “ _Get it over with?_ What - like a band-aid?”

“A really exciting band-aid.”

“God, I can’t believe we’re talking about this… this is insane.”

“I’ll try not to be personally offended by that statement.”

Her head tilts to the side, “We both know it’s not you I have a problem with.”

He can’t help but smile at that. “So? Which is it then?”

She swallows nervously. “Slow I guess.”

“Where do you want me to touch you?”

He’s met with silence and a blank look - which in itself is very telling.

“Where _else_ do you want me to touch you,” he smirks. Good to know she can have a sense of humour about this - it’s the only way he’s getting through it.

“Surprise me,” she says softly.

He looks her up and down, taking a careful step closer. “You know, this isn’t the worst thing that could happen to us…”

“No. It isn’t.”

“Though, I do have questions. Like, how long was it before you noticed it wasn’t my usual charm affecting you.”

“Wow.”

“And how exactly did you break it to Daniel…”

“Now, why would you want to know that?”

“Call me curious,” he shrugs, taking another hesitant step closer. “Here’s a good one; how much time did you spend trying to disable it yourself, before you gave in and decided you needed extra help?”

“A while…” she admits. Then her back hits the wall of the ruins - and it’s the first time she’s realised she’s been backing away from his advances.

“Hm. I didn’t even notice. And I was _looking_ for a distraction.”

His voice sounds warmer than usual - even with the teasing. The words feel as though they are rolling over her skin; head to toe. Humming and buzzing at her from the outside in. It feels wonderful and rousing, and she can admit that it’s a little scary that he still has distance to close - so there’s more of this to come. And there are no more backwards steps she can take in trepidation.

He can see her eyes dart between his and the not-so-long path he’s taking towards her. There’s a definite apprehensive look about her - arousal too; she’s positively beaming that - and he wonders if, despite this situation being handed to them on a platter, she’d rather him stop. He could understand that - this isn’t on her playing field. She didn’t wake up this morning prepped for this reality and just maybe this isn’t how she wants it to go down. He’s holding a lot of the cards here. Seems unfair.

“You want me to stop? We can radio Daniel back - see if there’s not something else we could try?”

She frowns at him, confusion etched into her features. “And look a gift horse in the mouth? Why do that?”

“You look a little … tense.”

“Of course I’m tense. If Daniel is right I’m possibly about to have the best orgasm of my life - at work, off-world, without any of the regular undertakings and in my tack-vest no less.”

He actually laughs at that - and she can _feel it._

“Well, if it makes you feel better you can take that off. Not sure I can do much about the other points though.”

Her gaze is focused on his boots - whether she’s willing them to move or just waiting to see what he’ll do next, he doesn’t know. He wonders if she realises that her body is very minutely arching in anticipation for him. Even though he’s aware that he’s not really the one making her feel this way - he is somewhat in control of it. The thought of that coupled with her wanton look has him hardening in his pants. When her eyes meet his again, he holds her stare and takes a few deliberately unhurried paces forward.

She squirms against the wall, pressing her back harder against the stone. Fingers clenching into fists by her sides, she breaths out a low moan, fascinated and turned on at watching his eyes become darker - a little more dangerous and very, _very_ sexy. He’s going to make her come undone by degrees. It’s exhilarating.

Stopping, he allows her time to adjust to the decreased distance and clearly increased sensation. He uses the opportunity to unclip his vest and shrug off his jacket, dumping it into an easily forgotten pile to the side.

He takes a perverse sense of pleasure at watching her trembling fingers do the same, seeing her struggling for her fine motor skills to co-operate with the signals her preoccupied brain is sending.

He tries not to be disappointed that she stops stripping after her jacket is off. He’s deeply tempted to see more of her flushed skin, but while this might a gift horse - it’s not the place or time for anything other than whatever this is. Permitting himself to be satisfied that he can see her hardened nipples through her sports bra and shirt, he edges a little closer.

He’s not quickly going to forget the shaky whimper she lets out or the sexy little frown that she gives him - telling him it feels both good and too much at the same time. There’s an awful lot of blood rushing south and it’s becoming uncomfortably tight in his pants. Some much needed readjustments are required. Watching her squirming with pent up energy, raking his eyes over her form from head to toe, he loosens his belt enough so he can reach a hand in and arrange himself better.

It should be embarrassing to have him see her eyes so engrossed with his crotch - _her CO’s crotch_. But she can clearly see the obvious outline of his hard length in his BDU’s and she’s _this close_ to cracking and telling him he should strip completely and fuck her senseless. Instead, her eyes still firmly focused on the front of his pants, she asks breathless, “Wh-where are you going to touch me?”

She looks so wanton, it’s utterly consuming to his senses. He presses the heel of his hand along his arousal, trying to relieve the pressure there. “I thought you wanted me to surprise you?”

The calmness to his voice seems out of place, especially when she’s so amped up. She bites down hard on her lower lip when he nears her again. Her hand instinctively moves to clutch at her breast over her shirt and she wonders how long she’s going to be able to stand up without some help.

“Best orgasm of your life and you’re going to do it standing up. You’re game. What if you fall?”

It’s scary how well he can read her, even now. “You’ll catch me right?”

“Yeah,” he agrees softly, “I’ll catch you. Always.”

There are maybe five good steps between them now and he wonders if he can drag this out enough, for her to get impatient and shift her other hand between her legs. He’d love to burn that image into his brain for a later date - her fingers pressing against the seam of her uniform, hips rocking and breath coming out in soft quick gasps.

“Want me to hurry it up?” he queries curiously, shuffling slightly closer.

She shakes her head a little more frantic than she’d like, “No. Just - just keep talking.”

“Talking?” he frowns, watching the physical evidence of her body climbing closer to the edge of something very real and very satisfying.

“I- I can _feel_ you - feel your voice. It’s _all over me_ ,” she groans out, sharing the revelation with him - willing him to understand what she’s going through.

“What does it feel like?” he asks taking another step, both increasing her desire and obliging her request.

She lets out a strangled sound, something between a sob and a moan; it’s wonderful to hear. An utterly, sexually perfect noise and he can’t help but groan back in return - his palm immediately rubbing firmly against his almost painful hardness as he does.

“Tell me and I’ll keep talking,” he offers, taking another blissful step closer. She’s not going to be able to stay up much longer.

She’s a sighing, moaning, writhing, hot mess and she knows it - she must look like sex on legs to him right now. Unsure if her voice is capable of stringing together anything particularly coherent, she tries anyway. “It’s like, like a humming vibration under my skin - everywhere,” she breaths out. “I can feel you. I know I can.”

She wants to be able to tell him that she feels like all her nerve endings are firing off; from head to toe. That her skin is tingling pleasantly. That her hand covering her taut nipple is sending rapid pulses to the bundle of nerves between her legs. That her core is wet and hot and clenching at something that’s not there. She _does_ want to tell him. But she can’t talk anymore.

He’s not touching her, but he fucking loves that she’s so sure that it’s him she’s feeling. “You look so perfect right now; I have no idea how I’m supposed to pretend I haven’t seen you like this. How the hell do I un-see this?” he asks, his voice gravelly, low and filled with desire. The question is real but he doesn’t expect an answer because he’s already made his mind up to end this. He needs to touch her.

Closing the distance between them, he braces his hands against the wall either side of her and in the moment he has before she will inevitably fall against him - he presses his mouth to hers, hard, heated and wanting.

She comes undone in a spectacular fashion, a loud choked sob leaving her, captured by him as he groans into her mouth. Her body spasms wildly, orgasm pulling at her forcefully from every angle, unwilling to ease up. The ability to stay upright does indeed fail her and just like promised - he catches her.

Leaning her hard against the wall, he holds her up, thrusting himself against her hot, damp centre with abandon. He grips her thighs bruisingly tight as she threads her fingers of one hand in his hair, the other digging painfully into his back, urging him on. When he stops stroking his tongue hotly against hers, complying with his more urgent need for air, the cry of ecstasy she lets out shatters him. The friction against _her_ was always going to be enough, but the knowledge that his lips - his body - against hers was the trigger for her coming apart so intensely is too much. He comes long and hard, jerking against her with a loud groan, emptying himself shamelessly into his pants.

Eventually dropping them to the ground, breathing heavily, coming down from his own height, he studies at her closely as he holds her against him. Her eyes are glazed and unfocused and while she has gone quiet, her whole body is still shuddering and tensing.

“Oh fuck, are you still coming?”

She doesn’t answer and for a few moments that sounds so damn gratifying. But it’s been _too long_ and he’s quick to note that she’s not actually sucking in any air.

“Hey! Hey!” he cups and shakes at her cheek, trying to snap her out of it. “Shit!” he scrambles off her - hoping it’s still their physical contact that’s responsible for her unending state.

He relaxes briefly when her body does, watching her satiated form take in a few shallow breaths. Grabbing their jackets hastily, he bunches them up as make-do pillows, shifts her into the recovery position and then lies down next to her. Listening to her breathing softly, he runs his fingers carefully down her neck to check her pulse; still not right but getting better. He strokes his fingers through her hair, over her cheeks, across her shoulder and up and down her arm and sides - soothing her back to him.

When her eyes begin to blink and flutter, searching for clarity, he thumbs her cheek as she smiles lazily at him. “Did I pass out?” She scrunches her face, a little unsure.

“Maybe. Way to set the bar high,” he quips as he checks her pulse again.

“Hm. Tired,” she hums at the feel of him touching her with an intimacy they hadn’t yet shared.

“Yes, well, you know what they say; an Ancient technology induced orgasm does tend to make one tired,” he jokes, tucking her hair softly behind her ear.

Shifting a little, she leans further into him so she can press a kiss against his neck, then his jaw, and then sweeps her lips over his. He grins at her before kissing her back, different to the one he made her come undone with - sweeter and more languid.

When she finally releases his lower lip from between hers, she sighs and then looks up at the wall with the device inside. “So, how are we getting this home?”

He laughs. “Uh, _no_ \- no more for you.”

“Pity.”

“I have changed my mind about it not being a weapon though - I think this could have the potential to kill someone.”

“Things did get a little dark and fuzzy for a bit there.”

“Not reasonably sure we can _sex_ the goa’uld to death though. And the science geeks at area fifty-one would _never_ work on anything else again if we took this back with us.”

“So… you don’t want to try it out?” she smirks at him cheekily.

“Tempting but I’m pretty sure that thing will give me heart attack. Did look good on you though,” he grins, tracing her smile with the pad of his thumb. “Plus, I already came in my pants like a teenager. No need to embarrass myself twice.” He enjoys the feel of her dropping her head and giggling into his chest. “When we walk back to the gate you’re going to need to give me your pack to carry or something. It’s a little obvious.” More giggling.

He pulls her closer to him, letting their bodies touch at every practical meeting point, then cups her face between his hands and kisses her again.

Not a boring mission after all.

*

As Daniel trudges alongside Teal’c through the forest, he contemplates the consequences his somewhat hasty - if not selfless - actions might have.

“Teal’c, when was the last time you told a white lie?”

“What is a white lie?”

“Uh, it’s a lie you tell that has good intentions behind it,” Daniel explains thoughtfully.

Teal’c inclines his head in understanding as they continue to walk. “I can recall times where I have done this; although I have not done so of late. Have you expressed this kind of fabrication recently?”

“Um. Yeah. Pretty recently,” he answers, deciding it best not to elaborate.

It’s probably better that he keeps the existence of the ‘off-switch’ to himself.

 


End file.
